Archers typically require the assistance of sights to ensure accuracy and precision. There are two mains ways to integrate a sight into a bow, a string peep sight and an archery sight. Traditional string peep sights need to be attached to the bowstring itself. This adds weight and drag to the string, decreasing the speed of the arrow, and increasing the noise of the bow. The archery sight needs to be attached to the body of the bow. This adds weight to the bow and is not compatible with every bow design. The main shortcoming of both of these approaches is that there is a certain degree of inconsistency because the sight is positioned too far away from the user's face, thus yielding subpar assistance to the archer.
The present invention eliminates the shortcomings of modern archery sights by positioning the peep hole directly in front of the user's eye. This is accomplished by mounting the sight to a mechanical release, which resultantly places the sight right in front of the user's face. A mechanical release is a device which helps to pull, hold, and release a bowstring more precisely. The present invention includes an adjustable support frame, thus allowing the user to further customize the positioning of the sight, creating a more consistent point of aim and a better point of aim than that of an in string peep sight and a clearer and more open field of view. The archery sighting device allows a user to stabilize the archery sighting device unlike any other archery sight on the market via eye assembly which comprises a removable nose piece, a face ring, and an eye ring. The archery sighting device provides a user with as many customizations he or she may need to achieve the most accurate, precise, and consistent shooting style needed to shoot the target.